Surprise
by Stopmotiontk421
Summary: Optimus Prime comes and to base after a long day of patrolling, only to come home to a surprise. What could it be? Hope you guys & if you do, please leave a review. Thank You! (c) Optimus Prime rightfully belongs to Hasbro. (c) Causeway rightfully belongs to Lady-Elita-One.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise: **

After a long patrol one night in the Nevada desert, Optimus Prime started to head back to base. It had been a long day for him and the other Autobots, constantly looking for more Energon mines for fuel.

As he arrived and entered the base, he noticed that everyone was in the Med bay with some excitement going on. He didn't sound bad, but he noticed that almost…joyful; he walked up closer to behind everyone in front of him. As soon as he got in front of everybody else, he is shocked to find a red and orange flamed female Autobot; who happens to be his sparkmate lying on the berth, and his medic trying to help her off of it.

"What's wrong with Causeway, Ratchet?" Optimus asked a little worried; Ratchet looked at his leader with a happy smile on his face, "Congratulations, old friend," Ratchet said with happiness. "Causeway…is there something I should know about what is going on?" Optimus asked very confused; Causeway turned towards Optimus with a shy smile, as to how he was going to react to she was about to tell him.

"I am carrying…our sparkling," she said with a wide smile. Optimus couldn't believe what he just heard, Causeway going to have their sparkling? He didn't know what to say about this, he was very happy to hear the news; but he was shocked to core, he couldn't speak. "This is wonderful news, my love," he finally said with tears of joy; Optimus then grabbed Causeway and the two held each other in their arms, "I am glad you are happy, sweetspark," said Causeway. The two futures parents were in their quarters sitting on their berth, Optimus rested his head on Causeway's stomach. This was truly a surprise for the both of them.

"Optimus," Causeway broke the silence, Optimus looked up to see what she wanted. "There is something I forgot to mention, our sparkling…is a boy," Causeway announced with a smile. Optimus was even happier than he was earlier, their sparkling was going to be a mech, and he was going to be the father of his very own son. Happy at the news, Optimus instantly pulled himself towards Causeway's face and kissed her passionately.

Causeway was shocked at first, but quickly gave into the moment. She was just as happy as Optimus was about their sparkling being a boy; their dream of having a family was finally coming true. After a long tender moment the broke up the kiss. "Optimus should we name our son?" Optimus asked with smile, "How about…Blazer," she suggest. "I love that name, it is perfect for him," said Optimus; Causeway then looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on it, "I think he likes his name too," she said as she felt the sparkling inside her. Optimus reached down and kissed Causeway's stomach where the sparkling. "We shall tell the other our child's name tomorrow, right now we must get some rest," Optimus told his sparkmate. The two laid in their berth, Causeway instantly fell asleep; before he did, Optimus planted a kiss on Causeway's forehead and fell into a recharge. Happy that, he had wonderful news coming home from a hard day, and to find out he was having a son. This was truly a surprise for the both of them. And for the rest of evening the two rested happily for they were going to a family soon and that tomorrow they tell their friends what they planned for their child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**My first author note on this site, first thing I wanna say is thank you for all the reviews on my stories and I would like to see more on what you think of my stories. I love knowing people's opinions.**

**A thing I want to mention, I know that some of my stories that I wrote are a little short, but don't worry I will go back and adds some stuff, and it will be very soon. Another thing is I've had a few comments about my writing like the talking parts being close to the actions.**

**Okay here's the thing, guys I'm sorry if it makes it hard for you to read, but that's just the way I like to write. I don't want to write that way, because I think if I write that way, I'll write that way all the time. So if it it's hard for you read, your just gonna have to adapt to it, and please don't put reviews about it it's really starting to annoy me.**

**Also the stories that I'm go back and fix are: "Surprise" and "First Dance."**

**That's all I wanted to say, hope you guys understand and I'll talk to you later.**

**-RADgirl**


End file.
